


A Deal with God

by salexectria



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Akira makes a deal with God to swap places/roles with Akechi, Angst, Black Mask!Akira Kurusu, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deliquent!Goro Akechi, Detective Prince!Akira Kurusu, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaldabaoth is a little shit, additional palaces, but so is Akira, chapters will have tags/warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salexectria/pseuds/salexectria
Summary: During the final battle, the Trickster makes a deal with God.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	A Deal with God

**Author's Note:**

> And if I only could, I'd make [a deal with God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElVCo5Vuv7g)  
> And I'd get him to swap our places

Held at gunpoint, ragged and near ruin himself, The God of Control had been forced to concede his loss. Bested by the very being he had manipulated from the start of this game. Somehow this mere human had found a way to rewrite the rules, summon a source of divine power (perhaps the power of damnation was a more appropriate label but Yaldabaoth digressed), and was now in control of  _ his _ fate.  _ How ironic.  _

Towering over them was Satanael, in all its winged glory, aiming down the sights of its engraved rifle. It mirrored the confident stance of the Trickster beneath him. Any moment now a bullet that would surely pierce through him at the Trickster’s command, rendering his existence obsolete. But the human remained motionless. Staring.  _ Contemplating _ . Keeping his gun trained on the God’s head, the Trickster called out to him. 

“Yaldabaoth, what do you say to a rematch?”

A cacophony of confused cries arose from the Trickster’s companions,  _ confidants _ , scattered around the platform in response.

“Intriguing,” Yaldabaoth replied, speaking over the chorus of discordant protests, “you have won the game and yet…you are unsatisfied with its outcome?” 

His ancient voice lingered, swirling beneath him and around the Trickster. The human boy’s black jacket whipped up around his legs, splaying in the wind as his piercing gray eyes stayed unwaveringly locked on Yaldabaoth.

The Trickster smirked. “Is that a no?”

“Why?” Yaldabaoth asked, curiosity igniting, “You have earned the right to reform your precious humanity without my interference, my existence, you have saved everyone fr--”

The Trickster’s mouth faltered slightly, making the God take pause. Yaldabaoth tilted his head, surveying how the Trickster’s eyes had darkened and his gloved fingers readjusted their grip on his gun. Satanael mimicked the behavior.

“Ah,” the God said, realization dawning in his mind like the morning behind the human before him, “Not  _ everyone _ .”

“I want to make a deal,” the human boy stated. The tone of his voice made it clear he was done asking questions.

_ “Joker, what?!” _

_ “Dude, what are you saying?” _

_ “Are you insane?” _

_ “Someone slap him out of it!” _

_ “Can’t.. Move..!” _

Yaldabaoth laughed, like the grating of metal on stone, “I offered you a deal before, my victorious Trickster. You denied me.”

“I denied  _ your _ terms. I’m offering a new deal, on  _ mine _ .”

“You amuse me yet again.” A morbid sense of delight bubbled up within the God. “State them.”

Subtle whispers brushed against the God's mind, the echoes of a young boy’s broken heart, and his delight overflowed.  _ Humans were so predictable, so easy to exploit _ . 

The gleam returned to the Tricker’s eyes, “I expect my terms are agreeable, but maybe it’s beyond your capability.”

“I am the God that responds to the desires of man, such little faith you have,” another grating laugh escaped from Yaldabaoth,“you would risk the world falling into ruin again for the opportunity to change  _ his _ fate? So certain are you to think you can still emerge victorious over me for a second time?”

The Trickster’s mouth quirked into a devious smile that was all teeth. “On my life.”

“Then how can I resist? I shall grant you that wish.” Using what little reserve of power he had left, the God reached into the Trickster's heart with a surge of energy, and  _ twisted _ . “Our contract has been sealed.” The human boy gasped as their power coalesced, drawing on him like a conduit. “ _ Let us begin _ .”

Reality warped and contorted, tendrils of fate being ripped thread by thread. Everything began to disintegrate around them, turning to ash. 

“ _ You truly are a child of man, unable to win against your own desires _ .”

The Trickster yelled, a protest on his tongue but the God simply sighed as it felt itself fall apart, molecule by molecule as the past was erased and the world was reset. Exactly as the Trickster had asked. 

“ _ Remember _ ,  _ this is what you wanted _ .  _ There can be only one victor in this game, my little Trickster, only one _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> the title and plot of the fic was inspired by the song "Running Up that Hill (A Deal with God)" cover by Meg Meyers (original artist Kate Bush)
> 
> it's incredibly daunting to post fic for a fandom you're new to x) I just got into the persona series with Royal, which I finished about a month or so ago and immediately restarted because it was that damn amazing, but now I have a hundred thousand ideas that won't leave me alone
> 
> I was going to wait until I wrote the whole thing before posting the first chapter but uh I got impatient haha this is just a teaser chapter really to see if people would be interested in the concept, to set up the next one which will be much longer. there will be new palaces and plot points that diverge a bit from canon because obviously Akira isn't going to let the future play out exactly like before lolol I hope you enjoy!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as [salexectria](https://salexectria.tumblr.com/)  
> and on twitter [salexectria](https://twitter.com/salexectria)


End file.
